Fluffy the Demon Dog
by Ravana-listens
Summary: He is a proud, regal, fluffy, three legged dog. Besides the fact that Kagome found, named, and gifted him to her dog-loving sort-of-grandmother, there is no major between him and Sesshomaru. There really wouldn't be any difference if you took out a little dab of magic. My question is, would everything be simpler if Kagome didn't listen to Midoriko?


**Meow. **

**I'm Ravana and I am pleased to have you reading. Reviews make me smile (a rare thing I assure you) and even if you only say meow or ask me what makes me meow (a sort of interesting-ish-maybe story) Reviews are kinda awesome for me. **

**It's kinda like my crack. **

**That's sad, I know. **

**Remember: During all family gatherings, it is expected of you to go through all of the drawers in the kitchen and bite every single piece of silverware.**

Fluffy the Demon Dog

Chapter 1

Meet my Non-Grandma

All of the dogs were happy to see me as I closed the large front door to the western mansion.

All accept one. The one who lived to his names sake and looked down at me from the grand staircase. The one with a cocky tilt to its head and an un-dog like manor to its movements. The one who manages to be graceful with a missing front leg. The one that never allows a hand on it.

He refuses table scraps as if they are beneath him and will not sleep on any old dog bed. He doesn't bark or whine, but snarls and snaps. He is stoic, regal and refined. The other dogs give him a wide berth and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He truly lives up to his name sake.

"Grandma!" I called with a smile. The woman I was calling to is not my true grandmother, but my grandmother none the less.

"Kagome! Honey how I have missed you!" She ran out into the atrium, engulfing me in a hug. She was a woman who never saw any reason to walk when you can run. Her hair shone the perfect ginger shade with bits of grey here and there.

She ushered me into the kitchen. Her whole house was filled to the brim with colors and trinkets she 'held memories in'. Little things from around the world from her or her late husband's travel were most frequent, but a few stood out.

One of them was one of the oldest books she owned, filled to the brim with notes from her and her friends when she was in high school. They wrote about nothing in particular. Maybe an annoying brother or the cute nerd in their history class. The book itself, she admitted once, was never actually read.

Some of her oddities came from her families she becomes part of. There are a few things from when Sota and I were young, and even a few trinkets from the feudal era I brought back for her.

She pulled cookies out of the oven and placed another round in. I can always count on her for sweets.

I sat at the island and snatched a chocolate chip cookie. "So, tell me all about your jump in the well."

I smiled, "It went well. We got a few more shards. Inu Yasha has a few more scars. We killed another Naraku puppet. The usual."

She laughed lightly and glanced at the door. "Hello Sesshomaru. Have you decided to socialize?"

The white dog growled threateningly and glared with golden eyes. He walked royally to the large screen door and sat, watching the outside with disinterest.

"Sometimes I honestly think he could really be Sesshomaru. It's a bit scary." I watched the dog warily. It was rare when he bothered to come down from his room.

Yes, he has his own room. Technically it is the guest room, but he claimed it as his. Unlike grandmas other dogs, he doesn't want to sleep in her room or even on a dog bed. Anything that resembles being a pet it automatically rejected.

Needless to say he is not a cuddler. In fact, I'd be amazed if someone could even pet him.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, did you see him when you were in the past?" she picked up a cookie herself and dipped an edge in an open vanilla frosting container.

I rolled my eyes "Mr. Fabulous himself waltzed in and took his frustrations out on Inu Yasha. It was obvious something pissed him off. I was five seconds from purifying his dick off."

There was a growl from the other side of the room. I couldn't help but say, "Careful or I'll get you neutered, Mr. Unfriendly."

He gave a snort. I didn't even have to look to know he was looking out the window disinteresting. We both knew it was an empty threat. There has yet to be anyone who can get him in a car.

"With that destined final battle coming up everyone is getting anxious. We keep running into him and naturally Inu Yasha just _has to try_ and kill him. Emphasis on the _try. _ If anything can even kill Sesshomaru, it defiantly won't be Inu Yasha."

"Oh, you give the poor boy so little credit."

"Maybe, but I've had a long enough time seeing those two fight to notice the difference in skill. I'd run in there and knock both of them on their asses but you know how Inu Yasha is."

She laughed pleasantly, leaning on her elbows. "You are so breakable in his mind it's adorable!"

"No it's not! I have half a mind to show him exactly how powerful I can be but…"

"But then you would be breaking your promise." She finished for me. She smiled and winked, "What Midoriko doesn't know won't hurt her."

I rolled my eyes. "She's dead. The dead know _everything!" _

She sighed. "I still don't see the pint in you even going back if you can't even use all of your full powers!"

"Imagine how I feel. With all of the trash talk Naraku or even Sesshomaru throw around I am an inch away from exploding! I would love to trap each of their narcissistic rear ends in one of my barriers until their egos deflate." I sighed and put my head down on the cool granite counter. "But no, Midoriko always tells me to calm down and wait for 'what is to come'."

I turned my head and nearly jumped out of my chair. Sesshomaru's white nose was an inch from my face, sniffing cautiously. His golden eyes narrowed on my face as if I was holding some information from him.

I raised an eyebrow, "What, you didn't know Sesshomaru? Well sorry my lord. Next time I am sure I'll tell you all about myself as you are killing my best friend."

"Kagome? That's just a dog." Grandma wiggled her hand in my face with fake disapproval. "You know dogs can't talk dear."

I blinked, "You are saying this to the girl who jumps into the past through a magical well to collect magical jewel shards with her doggie eared friend."

She smiled at me, "I have a feeling things will get better. Old lady intuition. So keep holding out for 'what is to come'."

I sighed and turned back to Sesshomaru, fully expecting him to be over on the other side of the room. Instead, he was studying me with alarmingly coherent eyes. I shook my head, "Mark my words, Sesshomaru is not just a dog."

We watched each other. I felt a sneaky grin envelop my face as I reached forward, "You better look out doggie, I have quite the ear fetish."

I have to say, he looked genuinely displeased as he returned to his spot with a warning growl. I could practically hear Sesshomaru's voice.

'_Touch this Sesshomaru's ears and die, miko.'_

I sighed and spun to grandma, "So, what should I do with my one day freedom from Inu Yasha?"

*** Later that night ***

He growled, stretching over the bed possessively.

I crossed my arms, "Share."

He glared. He really does look like Sesshomaru when he does that.

"I am not sleeping on a doggie bed, so either you graciously share your room with me or I swear I will put your egotistical furry butt in a barrier outside in the _mud_."

He considered his options and submitted…._sort of_.

I grinned and climbed in, keeping to the side he very obviously designated as my temporary side. "Better watch out, big bad doggie. Unlike you, I like to cuddle."

He snorted at me. I pulled the covers around me and sighed. "Night, O Lord of Egos."

I could have sworn he chuckled. But then again, I don't know. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow.

But, I do remember something. A fuzzy memory of wispy silver fur, or hair. It was all around me. It must have been late in the night. The moon shone bravely through the window and onto the bed where the sheets wrapped around me in a tangled mess.

Something sighed into my neck and my restraints tightened.

_Yeah, I'm the cuddler here._

My eyes drifted shut as I caught a glimpse of a bare, moonlit shoulder with tempting silvery hair slipping rather alluringly down smooth skin.

_Go to sleep Kagome, your imagination is crazy when tiered. _

_Right? _

**End note: please review and all that fun stuff. Grrr, I don't know. I'm tipsy when sleepy. **


End file.
